Once Upon a Hedgehog
by Eluamous Nailo
Summary: Eggman uses a new machine to thrust Sonic and friends into a parallel world. The heroes don't remember a thing, and don't know the dark secret the doctor keeps. Now the friends, with new names and new bodies, have to go through this new life as details of the past slowly unveil themselves. Will everyone be able to cope under this new stress, remember who the are, and get home?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To keep things interesting, there is a subtle contest going on for reviewers. the first reviewer to guess six characters' true identities correctly gets to write a new character. void where prohibited, and SolarRuby17 is not allowed to enter. He knows why.**

The giant airship plummeted toward the ground as the three chased after their nemesis.

"Get Back here, Eggman! You can't get away from us this time!" Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were gaining when the doctor reached his final mech and jumped inside.

"Not so fast." The doctor drove the mech forward, causing the three to jump out of the way narrowly avoiding the mech's feet.

"Eggman, there's no time for games. The ship is falling from the sky, and you'll die in the crash." Shadow delivered his line with a level head, as always.

"Well then, looks like I have to show off my real plan." The doctor pushed a button, and the Chaos Emeralds raced around his machine. "Sonic, Shadow, Silver, it's been nice knowing you, but now, with this device, I will transfer us all to another world, a world where I reign supreme."

"That world can't exist. We'll beat you anywhere!" Silver couldn't help but feel a bit frightened at the doctor's words, but he didn't show it.

"Ah Yes, but how will you know to defeat me, when you don't even know who you are!" He pushed a button on his control panel, and the Chaos Emeralds began to react. "Witness the dawning of the Eggman Empire! Chaos Control!" The world went black.

* * *

The alarm clock blared, causing Chase to groan and turn over in bed. He hauled himself to his feet, silencing the accursed beeping in the process.

"Another day another hassle, here we go." He grabbed his blue jeans, and a matching blue shirt, and headed off to grab a shower before moving on to school. He hopped out and quickly got dressed, leaving his hair in its natural spiked state. The doorbell rang a few seconds later.

"Chase, Let's go!"

Chase sighed as he headed down the stairs and popped on his shoes. He opened the door and headed out toward the source of the voice, Chase's best friend, Miles. Miles was a few years younger than Chase, but the elder boy had never met a better person. Miles was a genius too, always tinkering with machines and other gadgets. Chase sighed as he stepped out his front door.

"Don't rush me so much, Miles, you're earlier today than yesterday."

Miles sighed, "Sorry Chase, today's a big day for me."

"Right, the small engine competition, we can grab breakfast at school. come on, let's get where we're going." And with that, chase locked his house, and the two took off toward the school.

* * *

In another part of town, Amy sighed as she relaxed in a warm bubble bath. She couldn't help but think of Chase as she lay there. She had been after that boy for years, but all he seemed to care about were his friends and the track team. It wasn't fair, Amy had known Chase longer than almost anyone, but had gotten nowhere fast.

"What does it take to get through to that boy, Honestly?" She climbed out of the tub and grabbed her towel, drying off in a bit of a hurry.

"Dammit, this is why I shouldn't try to squeeze a bath in before school, she tugged on a red dress and quickly styled her hair. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door. "Maybe today I'll win him over."

* * *

Heavy metal blared from the speakers as the boy in black rose from his bed, showered, and threw on a set of black clothes. He headed out his front door to meet up with none other than his best friend. She was dressed as always, in a purple tank top with something that the boy barely called shorts. "Marci, you act like we can't tell you're wearing a corset under that shirt." He joked playfully with his best friend before granting her a peck on the cheek.

"Shut up, Daniel, and can you refrain from putting your mouth on me, in public at least?" She smiled and fell into step as the two headed toward the school, laughing and joking.

"How's your boyfriend?" Daniel asked, causing his friend to blush a bit.

"He's actually really strong, dominant in bed too. Any more questions?"

"You know what I meant Marci..." Daniel sighed, her typical reaction always made him feel bad. He respected that they were together, but that never meant he had to like it.

"The answer is the same as always. We're doing fine, and if we ever break up my body is yours." She kissed his cheek lightly. "Now don't worry so much. We have that big test today, and if you don't pass you'll be stuck with Miles and Sue-Ellen."

Daniel only shrugged. He didn't get along well with Sue-Ellen, but having Miles around would be a plus. The younger boy was already a year ahead of his class, so Daniel respected him, but all in all he realized his best friend was right, if he didn't pass he would be stuck in the tenth grade while Marci and Alistair moved up to eleventh.

"Daniel, Marci!" They both turned to see Alistair, in his usual long-Sleeved red shirt and black track pants, head toward them.

"There you are ya big lug." Marci playfully punched him. "We were wondering where we would find you."

"I woke up late. It's strange because I don't usually do that." The boy replied, and the three all fanned out, with Alistair in the middle.

"That is strange, did your alarm not go off?" Daniel queried as they made their walk to school.

* * *

Simon woke up, showered and threw on some white clothes stopping to grab his phone and iPod before leaving the house. He smiled as the sun hit his face. His first day of school was going to be a good one. He made his way to the building and noticed several bunches of people relaxing before the first bell and sighed. He had moved from far away, and was kind of sad he didn't belong in any circle of friends. His smile brightened when he saw a girl in purple sitting alone. He decided to at least try to make a friend and headed over to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Simon, who are you?" He smiled politely as the girl looked up at him.

"I'm Emily. So I'll take it you're new here, have a seat, first bell doesn't ring for a few minutes."

So Simon sat, and the two talked, quickly realizing that they had quite a lot in common.

* * *

Paul was in the school gym, warming up on a hanging bag. He had bandaged his hands, but blood was soaking through.

"That's enough, Paul. Go get cleaned up." Coach hollered from the next room. Paul drove the bag from the hook with a final punch. He put the fallen bag back in the closet and stepped into the shower. The water ran down his body, cleansing him of the sweat and grime of his workout. He tugged on a red polo and some khaki shorts and went to find Chase.

* * *

Sue-Ellen rose from her bed and hopped in the shower, taking great care in cleaning her long hair. She smiled as she finished, hopping out and putting on a red dress with a white bow, and some white leggings. She brushed her hair and put it into two loose ponytails. She walked downstairs, following the smell of breakfast that her mother had been cooking. She smiled as she sat down to a pancake breakfast. She finished and headed to brush her teeth, stopping to pet her cat, Cheese. She brushed her teeth and headed out the door and off to school.

* * *

**CHASE**

The first bell rang sending the students off to their first class. Chase, Miles and Paul were in Chemistry, their instructor was absent for the day, so the principal, E. , had stepped in in his place. The principal was a science major, but few of the students could take him seriously with his auburn mustache.

"Alright students, I was told you were to have read up on the procedure last night, since I'm convinced few of you did so, you all have six minutes to review."

Chase gave a sigh of relief and began to quickly read over all the steps that he was supposed to have finished.

He leaned over to Miles, whispering quietly. "You understand this, right little buddy?"

"I got it, no worries." The boy whispered back.

Chase had a general idea of what the goal of the procedure was, but all the different concentrations and chemicals made his head spin.

"All right, now get into your lab groups and begin, this titration should only take about thirty minutes." The principle declared, and the students began, donning goggles and aprons, setting up buret clamps and beakers, and adding the acid to their burets. The procedure was a simple titration, so the class was finished rather quickly, and the equipment was packed up and put away. The class began to do their calculations, when Chase got an eerie feeling, sure enough, when he looked up Principal Greene was watching him. Chase felt strange, not like strange when he thought he had a thing for Amy, but strange like he knew the principal watching him should be a bad thing, but it wasn't.

The bell rang shortly after, and the three friends headed their separate ways, Chase to the gym, Miles to the small engine classroom, and Paul to calculus.

Chase couldn't shake the weird feeling he felt earlier, why was principal Greene staring at him? Why did it even bother him at all? It didn't matter, maybe his time in the gym would clear his head. He stepped into the locker room to see Daniel badgering the new kid about his white boxers.

"Daniel, drop it, so the new kid likes white, you like black, there's not much difference."

"Can it, Chase, I do what I want." Daniela's reply was sharp, but Chase didn't care.

"How about this then?" The new boy spoke up. "The three of us race, and the winner gets to say they're the best, I'm Simon by the way." The other two smiled, and as the three changed into their gym clothes the excitement continued to build. The three laced up their shoes, stretched a little bit and headed out.

The coach was thrilled at the enthusiasm, and quickly set the three on the track. The rest of the class sat in the bleachers and watched, eager to watch the track stars move.

"So glad there are only six of us in this class, otherwise this would never work." Chase said as the three got down on the starting blocks. The coach stood at the starting line.

"All right, this will be a one hundred meter sprint between our school's champions, Chase and Daniel, and their challenger, Simon, you may begin when you hear the whistle."

The whistle blew and the three took off, and less than a minute later they had passed the finish line, and were bewildered by the winner.

"And the winner is, Simon, by one hundredth of a second!" The coach was surprised as well, no one had ever beaten both of his best runners. "Simon, come here please." The boy headed over to the coach, who smiled, shook the boy's hand, and offered him a spot on the team. Simon gratefully accepted, and the coach led the class back into the building.

* * *

**AMY**

The news traveled fast, Chase had been beaten by a new kid, and Amy was livid. Sue-Ellen was sitting at lunch when Amy came over, sat down, and began eating her banana.

"I'm Mad!"

The younger girl smoothly replied "Yes I can tell by your violent banana chewing."

Amy began to rant as Big Dan sat down next to the two. His purple shirt didn't seem to make him look any thinner, but Amy and Sue-Ellen didn't care, he was a good guy, innocent too.

"You look angry, Amy, what's wrong?"

"Some new kid came in and beat Chase in a race. It's got me all riled up!" Amy stopped short, "Look over there, Emily has a friend." This made the other two turn to look, as the girl in question wasn't usually around anyone, but there she was, laughing along with a boy in white that none of the three had seen before. "She seems happy, that's good, but I wonder who that guy is." Amy quickly stood "I'm going to find out."

She headed over to the other table and sat next to the two friends.

"Hey, Emily." She chirped cheerfully.

"Hello Amy." The girl's response was the same as always, but Amy was undeterred.

"So, who is this?" She gestured to the boy in white who was sitting across from them.

"I'm Simon, I'm new here." The boy spoke, and Amy nodded.

"Not many people have ever gotten through to Emily, treat her right." Amy chided playfully. "Wait, you said you were new here, do you have Gym in the mornings with Chase?"

"I do, he's a nice guy, quick too." The boy smiled.

"So you're the one who beat MY Chase! You have a lot of nerve!" Amy's anger returned in a fervor. Simon didn't seem to care.

"So you're the one he was talking about."

Amy didn't understand, "wait, what?"

"Don't worry about it." The boy looked to Emily, "would you like to go to the library? It's quieter there." She quickly agreed, and they left a bitter, confused, Amy in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There are two winners to my little contest:**

**Project Wolfy, for being first at guessing six, and**

**ThornyRoseIsTrue for getting them all right in one try, very nice.**

**One last thing: If there were a rating T+, this chapter would be it. Be warned.**

**MILES**

The young boy walked confidently into his second class of the day, small engine construction. The class was busy making final touches to their engines for the final competition. Miles grabbed his engine from the shelf. He had built it to put out enough power to move the small cart that they would have to push. He had searched for a way to make the engine fuel efficient, and had moderate success, so when the teacher announced that he would be going first he was only a little nervous.

Miles had one half liter of fuel for the engine, and his classmates scoffed when they saw it.

"It's not the size, it's how it works." Miles argued. The others chuckled as the boy fired up his engine. The distance was an impressive 100 meters. The others tried, but no one could match Miles' engine.

They headed back to the classroom. When they arrived the professor shook Miles' hand. "Miles Prower, congratulations, you win. There is no more I can teach you about engine building. you win a ten dollar gift card to the GAP." The boy giggled and took his seat.

* * *

**DANIEL**

The boy left the gym bewildered. The new kid was fast, and Daniel wasn't sure if he was happy about him, Simon, being on the team. Daniel shook his head. He knew he had no reason to be mad, but he couldn't help it. His face brightened as he saw Marci heading down the hall in front of him. He smiled as he hurried to catch his best friend. He pushed through the crowd, slapping Marci on the butt and falling into step next to her.

"Hello Marci." He smiled.

"I'll assume that was your hand on me, watch it." She warned "Paul is supposed to be meeting me at the end of the hall, and He doesn't like anyone else handling me."

Daniel smiled as he saw the older boy. They quickly caught up to him, Marci smiling as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"So are you coming over tonight? I have a special surprise planned for you." Paul smiled at the girl in his arms.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Her eyes sparkled as she thought of the night, but Daniel didn't stick around to hear anymore, he headed up the stairs, and into the drama room for his third class.

"Daniel, glad you could join us." The drama teacher was really upbeat for some reason, Daniel took his seat and got out his script.

"Everyone, I found the solution to the issue with the show. We have a band!" The teacher was elated. The other students seemed excited too, but Daniel didn't mind. He continued his script reading, trying to get his mind off of the wild night his best friend would be having. It didn't work.

"Why couldn't his name be Jesse?" Daniel muttered to himself. "It would fit the situation better."

The class chattered for a bit, then they moved to the theatre to rehearse. They had set everything up, and were ready to start when the band walked through the door.

"Simon, you're in a band?" Daniel was taken aback, but Simon just shrugged.

"I'm actually in men's choir, they recruited me after they found out i could play the bass."

The band set up and the rehearsal began. the events blurred in Daniel's head, and the next thing he knew his class had ended, and he was off to the opposite side of the school, for math.

* * *

**PAUL**

"What was that about?" The boy in red asked the girl he held. "He just took off, I don't get it."

"He's not one to watch me love someone." Marci felt bad. She loved Paul, sure, but her and Daniel had always been something different. She sighed. "Paul, I have to go, I need to think." He let her out of his embrace and headed to the gym.

"Yo, Paul!" One of his classmates, Alistair, shouted to him. "Come check this out, they have new punching bags." The boy headed over seeing, indeed, brand new red punching bags. He grabbed one, hung it up and delivered a swift punch. The bag held, and so did the flesh of his knuckles.

"They'll do nicely, but I need a real opponent. Are you up for a match?"

The other accepted, and after getting coach to supervise, the two put their gloves on and climbed into the ring.

* * *

**MARCI**

The scantily clad female headed into her math class, her final class, and sighed. This dynamic between her and Daniel had merit, but Paul was the one for her, right? She wasn't sure, as she sat she couldn't help but think of the previous weekend. Paul had gotten really upset when she told him she had plans with Daniel. She didn't like how possessive he seemed to be becoming. It was what it was, though, and she would deal with it. She smiled when Daniel walked in and took his seat next to her.

"Ready for the big test?" she asked him, giving him a light tap.

"As I'll ever be..." his reply was devoid of emotion. She knew he would be like that with others, but she'd never gotten that response from him before.

"Cheer up. It's Friday, the weekend is looming and all is right with the world." he scoffed at her. "What?is there something we need to talk about?"

"It's fine, let's just get ready, it's test time."

She grabbed her pencil from her bag as the teacher went over the rules one final time. they had the entire 90 minute class period to take the test, this was their final exam, and would count twenty percent of their final grade. Marci sighed. she sat looking a her test and wondering why finals and boy trouble had to happen at the same time. She sighed again and began to work the problems. The test was actually very easy, and after the girl finished she sat and looked at the ceiling. Boys were so bothersome, especially when there was more than one of them. Paul was her man, sure, but Daniel was different. He was mysterious, and that made him alluring. Paul was very direct and open to her. She liked that, plus Daniel was her best friend, she couldn't risk that on the off chance a relationship would work, could she? Suddenly a note was placed under her desk. She lifted it with her foot, passing it quickly to her hand. It read:

_Marci,_

_I know you have plans with Paul, but wanna come over this weekend? _

_We can play that game you love so much._

_Daniel_

She sighed and hastily replied

_You hate SSBB, and besides I can_'_t, I'm busy all weekend,_

_sorry_

She handed the note back subtly, and sat back. Daniel's face darkened as he read her response, but it didn't seem to affect him too greatly.

* * *

**DANIEL**

She doesn't have time for her best friend. That's a damn shame. He crumbled the note and looked back down. The boy had decided to try writing about his life, but nothing seemed to flow onto the page. Why did everything have to be so complicated? He put his pencil back to the page. Inspiration hit him hard as he began to scrawl song lyrics.

_I see no, hear no evil,_

_black writing's on the wall._

_unleash a million faces,_

_and one by one they fall._

_black-hearted evil._

_brave-hearted hero._

_I am all, I am all, I am._

_I...I...I... I Am_

_Here we go buddy here we go buddy here we go. _

He put the book away, thoughts straying back to his friend. He didn't know why he felt like this for her, and that made it all the worse. He remembered the days when he and Marci had just been friends. It didn't seem like any real feelings took root in Daniel's heart until Paul showed up. Damn life and its complications.

* * *

**SIMON**

The bell rang loudly, signaling the end of the school day, and the end of the school week. Simon headed out of Men's Choir with a smile on his face. He had the best voice and the whole choir knew it. He spotted Emily as he headed down the front steps of the building.

"Emily, wait up!" he shouted as he swiftly made his way to her. "Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow night? I was hoping I could have someone over for dinner."

The girl in purple blushed profusely, then gave a weak smile. "I'll ask my parents, hand me your phone." he did as instructed, and watched as her number was programmed into his phone. she then dialed a number, then hung up when her own phone rang.

"I'll call you tonight with an answer." she gave him a loose hug. "Bye." and with that she headed toward home, in the opposite direction as the boy in white.

"Wow, that went much better than I thought." He smiled for a brief moment before heading off to his own home.

* * *

**PAUL**

the boy arrived back at home and began to clean things up. His bedroom was an absolute wreck to say the least, and with his girlfriend coming over the place had to be near spotless, especially if he was to go through with his plan. He started with his own room, clearing out various clutter from his tables and desk. the clothes from yesterday were taken to the bathroom and promptly deposited into his clothes hamper, then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Paul, It's Chase."

"What's up, Chase?"

"I have three tickets to the Cash Cash concert tonight. Miles and I were looking for a third person, wanna come?"

Paul grimaced, he hated Cash Cash, Crush 40 was much better. "Sorry, man, I can't. Marci's coming over tonight. Call Amy. She would love to go."

"Then she wouldn't leave me alone for the rest of ever because she thinks I "Love" her already."

"Suit yourself, I have to go, cleaning up the house."

"Gotta clean up so you can get some, I respect that. See ya." and with that Chase hung up, and Paul sighed.

He headed around the rest of the house, making sure nothing was out of place. With that out of the way he began to contemplate what to have for dinner.

* * *

**CHASE**

"Crap." Chase muttered as he hung up the phone.

"Paul is busy?" Miles was sitting on the couch next to his older friend.

"Yeah, wanna try Sue-Ellen?" The younger boy blushed.

"Her mom won't ever let her go to something like that. What about Amy?"

"How about, no." Chase had considered it, but quickly dismissed the idea. He said it was to keep from hurting the girl, but the reality stood that he didn't want to put up with her for the entire night.

"I'll try Daniel..." The boy was hesitant, he and Daniel had never really seen eye to eye, but Chase considered the two of them friends.

"He'll probably be sitting on his roof contemplating his sketchy relationship with Paul's girlfriend." That caused Chase to give him a strange look.

"You're more perceptive than you seem, little buddy. Fine, I'll give Amy a call."

* * *

**AMY**

Amy squealed with delight. "I'd love to go, I'm going to get ready now."

"Alright, We'll be bye at about six. I'll see you then."

Chase hung up and Amy rushed around, looking for good concert attire. She decided on a dress that would show off her "femininity" and quickly jumped into the shower. She scrubbed herself lightly, moreover in an attempt to absorb the scent of her conditioner, she knew Chase just adored the smell of roses. She hopped out and dried herself off, tugging on the dress. "More fun for the concert, hopefully he notices."

She went back to her room and rummaged through her drawer, pulling out a blue thong and slipping it up her legs. she grabbed her rose oil and dabbed it onto her face and neck. The girl loved the scent, it made her feel peaceful.

She walked back out into the living room, sitting in a warm chair to wait for Chase. Amy looked to the clock. "5:30? I took an hour and a half to get ready for a date? that's a new record." She pulled out her iPhone, and typed the record into her notes app, then loaded up Temple Run.

Chase knocked before she knew it, and she joined him on the porch, locking her door.

"We're driving the Blue Blur, is that a problem?" Chase led her down to his blue 1969 Camaro.

"Not at all." she giggled, remembering the blissful memories of summers past. Chase opened the passenger door, revealing Miles still strapped in.

"You know the rules, Miles. Ladies get the front seat." The boy hopped into the back, opening the seat for Amy, who gratefully took it. Chase headed around and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Seatbelts, everybody." Miles chirped from the back, and the others obliged. Chase backed out of Amy's driveway, and the three were on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHASE**

The stadium was packed. The three friends had pushed to the front as the band pumped a strange blend of pop and techno. They were small though, Cash Cash would come later. Amy looked spectacular, which is something that confused Chase. He had never thought that before.

"This is so AWESOME!" Amy squealed as the band finished. Chase smiled at her, and his face softened. This girl wasn't who he thought she was. She wasn't crazy, or obsessive. She was just Amy, and there wasn't anything wrong with her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Cash Cash!" The voice boomed as the band strode triumphantly onto the stage. The vocalist smiled, and the atmosphere changed. The music started, and Chase noticed a sparkle in Amy's eye

_Take off at the speed of sound. Bright lights, colors all around. _

The song kicked off a light show, with colored lasers and lights bouncing around the arena, lights glistening throughout the crowd. Chase looked to see Amy, blissful as could be. He wrapped his arms around her.

_I'm running wild living fast and free, Got no regrets inside of me._

Chase smiled as he looked into Amy's eyes. She smiled back, her eyes reflecting both happiness, and a shred of confusion. Chase knew she was the one for him, but why had it taken the boy so long to realize where his heart was? That didn't matter anymore, though, because everything cleared in his mind as he held the girl in his arms.

_Not looking back, not giving up, Not letting go, I'll keep on running_

The boy smiled as the colors began to change, first from green to red, then fading to a soft pink that began to move slowly over the audience.

_I'm gonna reach for the stars, Although they look pretty far_

Amy pulled Chase closer, pressing their bodies together. Chase felt it then, the pull of his heart. He wanted to be with this girl, no objections.

_I'm gonna find my own way, And take the chance of today_

Chase leaned in and captured Amy in a kiss. She was surprised at first, but melted into him, adding passion to their kiss, and the lights changed again, from red to a soft blue, that deepened and moved to the band, onstage and playing with a fervor.

_The sky with stars so bright, The colors feel so right_

_I've never felt like this, I'll keep on running._

Amy broke their kiss, smiling at the boy in blue.

"Amy, will you be mine?" Chase was still hesitant, but tonight it felt like nothing could go wrong. Amy blushed and smiled.

"Chase Celerity, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." She quickly kissed him again. "Of course."

Chase's face was bathed in the colors that burst from the stage. The light surrounding the vocalist had split, and bathed everyone in a different color. Amy was tinted pink, while he was surrounded with an aura of the purest blue. The two smiled, and kissed again, the two lights changing to a single, golden, hue.

_The sky with stars so bright, The colors feel so right_

_Just take my hand, We're gonna reach for the stars, Tonight._

* * *

**MARCI**

The girl had dressed up a little nicer than usual, after all, tonight was supposedly a big night for her and Paul. She had worn a skirt, to highlight her legs without giving her butt too much attention, and a tank top, to give her chest a place to be flattered. She rang Paul's doorbell, and was taken aback when he opened it. He was dressed in khaki pants and a red button up. Marci took his outstretched hand and was brought inside.

The lights were all turned off, with candles illuminating the various rooms. The house had a flowery scent to it as well. Paul led her to the dining room, where an array of food lay across the big dining table, with a smaller table and chair set up in the next room.

"Paul, where did you get the time to do all of this?"

"I haven't been online at all today. Everything is buffet style, so whenever you're ready."

She granted him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed a plate. She grabbed a few different things to try, before noticing the fruit at the end of the table. She quickly stocked up on bananas and apples, with a quick orange. After Paul had grabbed his share, the two sat down. Marci began to eat. As she ate, she thought. Did Paul really do all of this for her? She had been his for a long time, but if Paul had an ulterior motive...

"What are you thinking about?" his voice broke her from her thoughts, and she smiled back at him.

"Nothing specific, I'm still wowed by how wonderfully everything is put together."

He nodded, and after the two ate and cleaned up, Paul led her to his room. where the two sat down. there were candles lighting this room too. Paul kissed Marci's forehead.

"I love you." she blushed.

"Paul, we've only been together for a month, how can you be sure?"

"Time is just a number."

She backed away. "You're kind of scaring me."

He scooted closer,. "Marci, I've never felt like this before."

"I need some fresh air, the cliche is filling my lungs."

She stepped away, and made her way to the bench in Paul's back yard. It was quiet and peaceful, and Marci felt calm.

"Sorry about inside." Paul had followed her.

"You're acting really strange, Paul, first you're afraid when i tell you I'm going to the mall with my best friend, now you're pushing a desperate attempt at traditional romance. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of losing you to him."

"Paul, you can't be like this anymore, this whole night was because you think you might be losing me? You can't trust me, is that it?"

Just then Marci's phone began to ring. Daniel was calling. "I have to answer this."

"It's him isn't it?" She ignored Paul and raised the phone to her ear."

"Daniel?"

* * *

**DANIEL**

Daniel sat on his roof, bottle in his hand.

"This tastes likes shit." He took another swig, the liquid burning as it slipped down his throat. It felt warm inside him though, and it made the pain go away. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed Marci's number. He knew she would be with Paul, but he didn't care. He needed her.

"Daniel?" Her voice was like music as it drifted to his ear.

"Marci, I need you. I'm on my roof, how soon can you be here?"

She gasped, "Daniel, are you ok? I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hung up the phone and looked out into the night. All the others were lucky, they had stable lives, they had peace. Daniel's conflicting emotions were burning him up. He wanted more from Marci. She knew that, but it didn't seem to matter to her. He knew she wanted to be with Paul, but that wasn't the point. He needed her. He wanted her to be his.

He saw her running down the street toward his house and smiled. She quickly scaled the pillar at the front of his house and was sitting next to him on the roof.

"You look like shit." She looked him up and down, taking the nearly empty bottle from him. "You don't need this. You're stronger than that."

"It makes me feel better, that's all that matters." She sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Daniel, I know what you really need. Come on, let's go inside." She pulled him to his feet and they climbed back down and headed inside.

"Stop, Marci, I don't wanna." he sounded like a child who had stayed up way passed his bedtime.

"You're going to bed, and when you wake up you'll feel better." She tugged him along to his room, sitting down on his bed.

"Marci, there's only one thing that will make me feel better, and that's to tell you how I really feel." He sighed as he took a step away from her. "I hate him, Marci. I hate everything about him. He's so perfect, and he's always there. The bottom line is, I love you Marci. I want to have you for my own."

She sighed, stood and walked over to him. "It's not as perfect as it seems. He's very possessive. He got mad when I told him I had to go. he's so afraid i'll leave that he tried to pull me back with some romantic candlelit dinner. It was pretty awful." She looked up at him sadly. "I want out. I just don't know how to leave."

Daniel leaned in and kissed her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Passion exploded into their kiss as it continued, deepening. They finally broke apart, each with a longing in their eyes.

"Will you be mine, Marci?" The boy asked, caressing her cheek.

"I will." She pulled him back in, more passion exploding. They fell into Daniel's bed, caressing each other as the pile of clothes on the floor continued to grow. The two were pressed together as they explored each other.

"Are you sure, Marci?"

"Do it. I'm ready."

She felt his pulse in her, moaning at the sensation. the two of them continued, pleasure racking both their bodies and minds. The world ceased to exist to the two of them. All that mattered was each other. The moaning could be heard across the house as they shared the night. Then it stopped, and the two lovers were cuddled together.

"I love you, Marci."

"I love you, Daniel."

* * *

**EMILY **

She looked at Simon's number in her phone. It was intimidating. She knew the boy was simply a friend, but she had never called a guy before.

"It takes two seconds of courage." she muttered, then hit the button.

"Hello, Emily?" The boy sounded a bit dazed.

"Hi, Simon, i wanted to tell you that i can go to dinner with you tomorrow."

"You don't sound too excited." He chuckled.

"I am excited, it's just a little intimidating, meeting your parents and all."

"That's another thing, my parents left for the weekend, business trip, so it will just be us."

Emily wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but she smiled anyway.

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Good night, Emily."

"Good night, Simon." she hung up her phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**PAUL**

"Well, this officially sucks." Paul muttered to himself as he sat on his bed, wondering what he did wrong. He had followed that book's advice, something unusual for him, and was kicking himself for it.

"J.T Dogzone's advice not working out like you hoped?" his sister had entered the room and sat next to him.

"I thought you were off with that guy of yours?" Paul said, looking at her briefly before turning away.

"He was too touchy for me, so I had him bring me back." she hugged Paul lightly. "What happened to you tonight?"

Paul only sighed as he recounted the events of the previous hours.

"That BITCH. She is going to get it tomorrow at work!" Paul rested his hand on his sister's head.

"Simmer down, sis. It's OK." Paul felt awful, and Having Sam with him wasn't helping.

"It is NOT OK. I bet she slept with him, and it was probably hot and steamy." Paul grimaced at his sister's comment, causing her to stop. "Sorry..."

"Just go, please." Paul mumbled, causing Sam to nod and depart quietly.

* * *

**CHASE **

"That was probably the best show I've ever seen!" Amy squealed as the three got out of the arena. Chase had his arm around Amy, and Miles was moving swiftly behind them.

"I know. The lights were spectacular." Chase was happy, that was sure. He finally had what he desired. Amy was a good fit for him. She was pretty to be sure, and she had the energy to match his.

They arrived back at the Blue Blur. Chase unlocked the doors, allowing Miles time to hop into the back before he and Amy got on board. "First stop is your place, alright, Miles?" the boy in the back nodded lightly, and winked at Chase as he pulled away from the arena, getting back on the highway to go home.

* * *

**DANIEL**

The boy woke slowly, recounting the events of the evening. He didn't know what to think. He and Marci had just done the deed, and there she lay, cuddled up to him like it was all OK. He liked it. she looked cute nestled into him. "Well, angst, I don't need you anymore." That very thought caused Daniel to smile.

* * *

**SIMON **

Simon was trashed. His parents left and he hopped onto the internet. His strange obsession with mind games had begun to disturb him an hour in, and after another several hours trying to outwit a malevolent computer server he had thought he saw the monitor glow green and begin to float. that was when Emily called. He had been glad for the company, because when he was alone like this was when the pangs of doubt crept into his mind. He never felt like he was good enough unless Emily was around. She made him laugh and truly feel wanted, and it was true Bliss. he smiled lightly

"I can't wait to see that girl again."

* * *

**E. G. Greene**

The doctor turned away from his monitor. he had been spying on the antics of his deluded former adversaries for hours now. It had finally happened. He had defeated Sonic the Hedgehog.

"To think, with all the Chaos Emeralds, that it would be so easy." He ran his hand around his belt, touching all seven little gems lightly. "Well, Sonic, Let's see what comes from this."

* * *

**AMY**

The ride back was short, and soon Chase was bidding his young friend goodbye. Amy was resting comfortably in the passenger seat, looking out at the stars. she smiled as Chase got back into the car.

"Do you remember the last time we were alone together?" she smiled.

"Yeah, we did stuff." Chase said nonchalantly as he drove back to Amy's house. "Amy, I don't want a repeat performance of the last time we thought there was a spark between us. It's real this time, and i'll be dead before i mess it up." Chase smiled at her.

"Why are you so great?" she leaned across and kissed him, causing him to tense., he quickly relaxed and gave a smile.

"Because i'm Sonic." the response was instinctive, but right after he said it his head began to hurt terribly. He flinched, causing Amy to worry. "Pull over, Chase. I'll drive." Chase started to interject, but pulled over and let the girl behind the wheel. Amy was confused. "What did you mean when you said it's because you're sonic?"

Chase didn't know what to think, but felt some sort of connection to the name. "I'm not sure, it felt familiar somehow. It makes my head hurt when I think about it though."

Just relax, we're almost back to my place. She turned onto her road, and pulled into her driveway. The new couple got out of the car and went inside, Amy got some pain medicine, and gave it to Chase, who took it gratefully.

"Better?" Amy asked, as she moved over to the couch in her living room.

"Yeah, thanks." he sat down beside her and she kissed him, no buildup or anything. She pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in. Chase was happy to oblige as he pulled her onto his lap, taking their kiss even deeper. Amy broke away after that, looking at him with passionate eyes. "I painted my bedroom, wanna see?"

"Alright." The two got up and headed for her room, both very well aware that neither cared about the paint.

* * *

**EMILY **

"I should very well be sleeping." the girl had hung up the phone, and had begun playing online. There really wasn't much to do, especially since she wouldn't be with Simon until tomorrow. "It's not a date." she kept telling herself. "We're just two friends hanging out... at his house... having dinner... while his parents aren't... ok, it's a date." admitting that did nothing but make her more nervous. She jumped up and headed to her closet, flipping through her clothes looking for something to wear.

"Should I go casual? jeans and a tee? no, it's a bit more special than that." She looked at one of her long dresses. "No." She saw it then, a short purple dress that she had bought for some event the previous year. "Perfect." She grabbed it and hung it on the hook she had mounted on the door.

"Now I need the stockings and shoes..." She dug through one of her dresser drawers looking for the cursed things when she came across something different. she pulled the purple thong from the drawer and looked at it. Amy had bought it for her the last time they had gone to the mall together. Now she was seriously considering wearing it. "It wouldn't leave lines..." she thought to herself. the dress fit tightly, so that would be an issue. "I'll wear it. It's not like he'll even see the thing anyway." she tossed it onto her dresser and grabbed the purple stockings that were underneath. She looked over to the clock. "It's 4:03... what am i still doing awake?" She got up and went to the bathroom, getting ready to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHASE**

"How do I get myself into these messes?" He was sitting at Amy's kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in hand. "It was the one thing I said I wasn't going to do this time, and I did it anyway." He took a quick sip of coffee. "I hope Amy isn't too upset with me."

Amy came down the hall wearing a pair of pink sweatpants and a loose fitting pink top. "There you are." She stopped to yawn. "I thought you had gotten up and left. You scared me." She walked up to him and draped her arms over his shoulders, pulling him into a loose hug.

"You aren't mad about last night?" He asked shyly.

"Nope, in fact I'm actually pretty happy. You're mine, Chase Celerity, don't forget it." She kissed his neck lightly as a huge smile formed on his face.

"I can live with that." he said as he snuggled into her hug.

* * *

**MARCI**

it took a minute for the girl to register her surroundings as she awoke. She looked around at the walls of the room around her, and felt arms around her as she lay in bed, pondering everything that happened. "He's my best friend." she muttered as she looked at the sleeping boy. he had a content smile across his face, and for the first time in a long time he looked peaceful. "Can we really pull this whole thing off?" she sighed. "For both of our sakes I hope so." She shook the sleeping boy. "Daniel, wake up. I have work."

The boy groaned and sat up. "Marci, last night, are we..." He had a slight bit of fear behind his eyes, but it was swiftly banished with a quick kiss from Marci. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I have work, Daniel. Do you still have that outfit of mine?"

"The one from the runaway bag? yeah, it's in the closet." He opened the door and grabbed the Shirt and pants for his new girlfriend. "I hope you still like it."

"Thanks, I'll see you at five, ok?" She grabbed her outfit, dressed quickly and headed out, making her way to the Jeweler downtown.

"Let's hope this shift goes fast." She opened the door and stepped inside, only to be met with a firm clap on her shoulder.

"We need to talk. It's important." her coworker Samantha led her back to the office. "So last night, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Last night?" Marci was confused. the only notable event of last night was the whole Paul and Daniel fiasco, and Samantha couldn't possibly know...

"My brother and your best friend. talk." Samantha was getting impatient.

"Wait, Paul is your brother? ok, I guess it goes back to the month and a half of Paul and my relationship. Paul has always been clingy. don't roll your eyes at me. anyway, Daniel and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Paul got all scared when Daniel and i hung out. i got over a hundred texts in an hour when i was with Daniel. then there was last night. it was a good gesture of romance, until i found out he was doing it because he was scared of losing me to him. then i get a call from Daniel telling me he's on his roof. what you all don't know is the last time we were on his roof we talked about really dark things. i got scared, so i had to go make sure he was ok."

"And you got there and slept with him."

"That was not the original plan. the original plan was to put him to bed and go home. It did not pan out as I expected."

"No shit." Samantha was barely containing her rage. "You broke my baby brother's heart last night, I hope you're proud of yourself. Go clock in and get out to the counter." Marci made her hasty exit and took her position at the jewelry counter. it was going to be an interesting shift.

* * *

**MILES **

Morning had little merit for the younger boy. same boring breakfast, same boring chores, even his new Wii U didn't entertain him. "Come on Nintendo. We need more games for the Wii U!" Miles had vented his frustration and was just plain bored. "Maybe I should be a social fox." The statement was weightless, but it still struck Miles with a crippling headache. The pain passed quickly after, leaving the boy strangely concerned. He put the concern out of his mind and dialed Sue-Ellen's number.

"Sue-Ellen's phone, Mama rabbit speaking." Miles chuckled at the old nickname. it came from when Sue-Ellen and Miles were young and they had white snowsuits. a passerby remarked they looked like snow bunnies, and that she did a good job with her kids. Miles hadn't been her kid, but she took the complement all the same.

"Hi, Mama, is Sue-ellen busy?"

"She's in the bath, I'm afraid. I can have her call you when she's done."

"I was going to invite her to come to the park with me, actually."

"I'll run the news to her, hold on." Miles waited, then heard a squeal from the other end before Mama returned. "When will you be coming by?"

Miles paused for a second. "Ten, maybe fifteen minutes."


End file.
